


please, picture me in the trees (i hit my peak at 7 (feet))

by iwannacookie



Series: crumbles by cookie [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, baby adrinette playing together, just them two playing in the park like babies do, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie
Summary: “Huh?” She asked.“I’m the fierce warrior Adrien, and I’m looking for a fair knight to join my ranks.” He smiled up at her. “Do you think you have what it takes?”“You wantmeto joinyourranks? I think it’s gonna be the other way around buddy, we both know I’m the stronger of the two of us.”...adrinette childhood friends au!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: crumbles by cookie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	please, picture me in the trees (i hit my peak at 7 (feet))

Marinette knows that when she’s on the swings near her house, she’s not  _ really _ in some magical fantasy land.

But that doesn’t stop her from pretending. 

Each day, she’ll run home from school (she just started a couple weeks ago), ungracefully drop her bag back in her room, and start dragging her mum over to the playground across the road.

And then she’ll end up right where she is now, on an old wooden swing, flying high over the grass below, looking down and picturing gorgeous princesses and fierce dragons; magical creatures and giant castles.

And she’ll be there right in the centre of it all; Marinette, the brave warrior, saviour of the magical kingdom of Parisia.

_ Isn’t that just Paris? Her mother asks, chuckling. _

_ “No.” Marinette would reply, sighing _ . “ _ Obviously I wouldn’t be saving  _ Paris _ , that’s too silly, Maman.” _

(The girl had just learnt what ‘obviously’ meant, it was now her most favourite word ever)

On one such expedition, she had just vanquished the ferocious beast Broccoli, and was wandering through the large, dense leaves of the rainforest, only to notice something;

_ There was someone else here.  _

Grinning to herself, she had decided to walk up to the stranger, after all, no one could harm the fierce, strong, Marinette.

“Halt, stranger,” she said, mustering up as much strength as she could, trying to sound like one of those palace guard people in Disney movies. “State your purpose.”

The strange person looked back up at her, he was little, just like Marinette, and he looked like he… 

_...had just fallen over. _

No sooner had she realised that than tears started welling in the boy’s eyes, his stare focuses solely on her, the strange girl who ran up to him in the park.

Marinette felt the rainforest around her shatter, breaking apart piece by piece, fragments shattering and dispelling before her very eyes, and soon, she was just standing there, in the playground, next to the swings, under a large tree.

This was no time for Marinette the Brave; the regular Marinette was what this boy needed. 

“Hey, I’m sorry.” She said, peering down at the boy. Now that she was getting a proper look at him, she could see that he was not much older than she was. His blond hair was falling all over his face, and he had somehow gotten a few leaves tangled in it. Upon seeing those, she gasped.

_ He must be an adventurer like I am! We could go on all sorts of quests together, and then we’ll become best friends and I won’t have to beg Maman to take me here anymore because I’ll have to come here to meet up with him… _

Marinette looked up and noticed the boy was staring at her expectantly.

“Huh?” She asked.

“I’m the fierce warrior Adrien, and I’m looking for a fair knight to join my ranks.” He smiled up at her. “Do you think you have what it takes?”

“You want  _ me  _ to join  _ your  _ ranks? I think it’s gonna be the other way around buddy, we both know I’m the stronger of the two of us.” She laughed, pivoting away and flicking her hair, trying to emulate those mean girls she sees in movies sometimes, but it didn’t last long before she wobbled on her two feet. 

“Hey, you tripped! That means you can’t be stronger.” He called after her.

“Fine, we’ll settle this the old fashioned way: a fight, to the death,” Marinette smirked, there was no way he was stronger than she was.

“Oh uh, I don’t think my father will be happy if we fought to the death. But we can still battle! Loser has to bring cake the next time we’re at the park!”

“There’s gonna be a next time?”

“Yeah duh, we’re friends now.”

“Really? I’ve always wanted a friend.” Marinette exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

He laughed. “Don’t friends tell each other their names? I’m Adrien.” 

“What are you doing?” she asked, noticing him sticking his hand out in front of her.

“Father says this is how you greet people when you make a b...bu...business deal. I think fighting to the cake counts?” The boy,  _ Adrien _ , she reminded herself, tilted his head toward the ground, tracing into the grass below their feet with his shoe. 

Extending her arm in front of her to meet his, she smiled. “It’s nice to meet you Adrien, I’m Marinette.” 

Upon feeling the contact, he looked up, and the largest grin split through his face. “Let’s promise to always be friends until the end of time.”

They shook on it. 

* * *

Looking over at Adrien swinging next to her, the duo smile to themselves, Parisia needs saving yet again; this time from the fearsome monster Homework, who wants to terrify the kingdom with times tables. 

Coming to a stop, they slide off of the swing, running over to the grass where their parents waited, ready to fight for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written after looping [seven](https://open.spotify.com/track/6KJqZcs9XDgVck7Lg9QOTC?si=4BjIp5fES8e8lM5hh9xvPQ) for a insane amount of time 
> 
> got myself into a taylor swift phase, haha. this was the result ;)
> 
> expect to see more of these lol, i'll definitely be looping more music in the future
> 
> thank you to the [miraculous fanworks discord server](http://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for being so supportive of my writing! if you wanna join a nice, friendly community centred around ml, then click the link to join!


End file.
